Día 17 Orión
by Uuntulis
Summary: Las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable. Advertencias: Universo alterno. Ideas tomadas: Mascotas y vecinos.


**Día 17. Orión**

* * *

La puerta retumbó con fuerza desde el exterior atrayendo su atención sin elección y depositando el libro que momentos antes disfrutaba. Abrió la puerta encontrando a aquella fémina que vivía en el departamento de alado con una gesto explosivo.

―¿Has visto a Perla? He visto por la ventana que seguía a tu gato y no pude seguirle el paso. ―Una voz de reproche lo alcanzó, aunque pudo haber escuchado mal.

―En lo absoluto.

Ella frunció el ceño, meditando con la mirada hacia el suelo, para posteriormente encararlo.

―Desde que tú y tu gato llegaron, ella se ha aventurado a salir, ella no esta esterilizada, si algo como eso sucede…

Dejó la frase a medias mientras diversas imágenes transitaban en su cabeza, produciendo distintos gestos.

―Son animales, solo siguen su instinto, no puedo hacer nada al respecto sobre eso.

Enojada dio media vuelta para terminar aquella conversación nada informativa.

Aquel precipitado y dulce tocar rememoró aquella situación de días antes con su peculiar vecina, cansado por una larga jornada de trabajo abrió aquellos orbes para centrar su atención en sus movimientos siguientes, además de mantener la compostura.

Un buen abogado, como él, debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

Aquellos orbes avellanas que brillaban con una intensidad envidiable por la excitación de la frustración y enojo lo atraparon, aquella calidez alcanzó el interior del masculino.

En el despacho el solía ver gente falsa, ingenua, débil destruida por alguna traición o con una gran habilidad para maquillar diferentes escenarios y hechos para quedar a su beneficio. Aquella castaña era la primera persona real que veía desde hace semanas, proyectando lo que de verdad sentía, ira.

Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios, aunque la impresión de ver la fémina entrar a su departamento viendo por todos lados, merodeando, en busca de algo realmente valioso.

―¿Ellos están aquí?

―¿De que estas hablando?

Ella caminó de un extremo a otro de la sala, hablando sobre que otra vez aquella gata suya se había ido con su gato a quien sabe dónde, la gata se había escapado cuando abrió la ventana para regar sus plantas.

―Mira…¿cómo te llamas?

―Tenten

―Bien, no tengo idea alguna del paradero de los felinos, son animales.

Su mirada observó algo detenidamente en la cómoda de la sala de estar, un poco aturdida dio media vuelta y salió sin mencionar palabra alguna, aunque él esperaba que así fuera.

Él con honestidad no era un amigo fin de los animales, solía evitarlos a toda costa, pero encontró a esa pequeña en una caja depositada en un maloliente callejón, no pudo dejarlo así. Orión, con su excesivo cariño empero manteniendo su distancia al ser consciente, extrañamente al ser un animal, de la actitud de su dueño y su ocupada agenda, lograron convivir en su antiguo departamento.

Cuando la regla, que llegó de la nada, de cero animales en el edificio, el genio decidió irse sin protestar al ser uno de los dos huéspedes de aquel edificio que estaba llegando a sus últimas. Su rápido ascenso en el trabajo le abrió la puerta a ese lugar.

Orión era un gato liberal, que recorría los alrededores sin medida. Abrió la ventana que dejaba a la vista una caída de 8 pisos y un laberinto de escaleras metálicas que conectaban a los diferentes condominios hasta alcanzar el piso. Una gata con pelaje blanco y esponjado como una pelusa brincó dentro de su departamento, untándose para recibir cariño apremiante. Seguido de tan curioso visitante, Orión, un felino pardo con deslumbrantes ojos verdosos, que cambiaban de tonalidad de acuerdo a la exposición de luz, entró a la habitación con gran confianza, siendo seguido por la felina que momentos antes ronroneaba ante sus caricias.

―Tú eres perla.

Cerró el ventanal y cogió sus llaves, para ir por aquella mujer tan intensa.

La puerta sonó ligeramente, dejando los papales que evaluaba con atención, ya que su despacho estaba perdiendo en el tribunal. Presionó sus lagrimales fatigado por el escaso descanso que había tenido desde hace unas semanas.

Giró la perilla encontrando a una castaña incomoda, mordiendo ligeramente sus labios rosados.

―Ella se fue de nuevo y me preguntaba…

―No está aquí.

Jugueteó con un mechón de su cabello que escapó de aquella cola de caballo que solia tener. El silencio se tornó incomodo, él realizó una pregunta no dicha.

―¿Puedo esperar unos momentos aquí, por si regresan?

Neji confundido le permitió el paso a su departamento, extrañándose de aquella conducta tan pacífica. La fémina se acomodó en el sillón, junto al Hyuga que ordenaba aquellos papeles para revisarlos más tarde, además un descanso no le vendría mal.

―Así que…¿eres contador?

El negó con una ligera sonrisa.―No, soy socio en el buffet de abogados de Konoha.

Tenten lo observó con sincera incredibilidad.

―Oh, es uno de los mejores despachos de NY ¿No?

El confirmó con la cabeza y una ligera charla brotó entre ellos, conociendo más afondo que "el vecino que tiene un gato" que hasta el momento tenían, Él pudo confirmar lo que había supuesto, eran contrarios en todo sentido. Tenten era escritora, dispersa, explosiva con poco o nulo interés en el orden.

―¿Por qué Perla es tan importante?

La castaña titubeó un segundo.―Es lo más importante que tengo.

Neji la observó con cautela, evaluando las curvas de su rostro, aquellos marcados pómulos que se tornaban carmesí con facilidad, su mirada chispeante, que ante una sensación fuerte ardía en intensidad con la vivacidad de su alma.

Aquel mechón escapó de su oreja rozando su nariz.

Por un simple impulso él tomó aquel mechón haciendo un ligero contacto con su piel de su mejilla. Lo llevó tras su oreja, encontrándose con aquellos orbes avellana siguiendo cada una de sus acciones. El café parecía derretirse. Centró su atención en aquellos labios que formaban una sonrisa encantadora.

Su palma tomó su mejilla sintiendo la suavidad de su piel con la punta de los dedos, un ligero acercamiento fue suficiente para originar un contacto mínimo, delicado y efímero. Un solo roce que originó una corriente devastadora en ambos cuerpos, que aceleró sus pechos y estremeciendo sus extremidades.

Neji la tomó del cuello acercándola nuevamente, para fundirse en un vaivén de labios, saboreando, sintiendo su pecho estallar, pidiendo que no se detuvieran, necesitando el uno del otro.


End file.
